Problem: Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{2q - 4}{4q - 8} = 9$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4q - 8$ $ -(2q - 4) = 9(4q - 8) $ $-2q + 4 = 36q - 72$ $4 = 38q - 72$ $76 = 38q$ $38q = 76$ $q = \dfrac{76}{38}$ Simplify. $q = 2$